


Battle Scars

by Turtleking



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin gets his ass kicked, I love these dorks, M/M, Nines is in bad shape too, Tina time, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleking/pseuds/Turtleking
Summary: Gavin gets banged up pretty badly while hunting down a murder suspect.





	1. Roughed up a bit

**Author's Note:**

> The suspect is NOT Markus btw. Ik I described him as Markus-esque, but its not him.

“Alright, once we get up there, I’ll kick open the door and we’ll try to get this guy on the ground. No idea if he’s armed or has other guys with him. It’s safer if i go in first.” Nines said softly. He and Gavin went up the stairs. They had been after this guy for about a month now. The main suspect of a triple homicide. He’s an android. Designed to take care of the elderly. Someone called in with an anonymous tip, providing the make and model, so they were able to track him to this abandoned apartment complex. They made it to the room where he was located. They each stood on a side of the doorway. Nines gave a nod, and swiftly kicked the door open.   
“Detroit police! On the ground!” Nines ordered. The android in question was standing in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face.  
“Took you long enough to find me.” He snarked. He slowly raised his hands above his head, the smirk growing broader.   
“I said on the ground!” Nines barked. He pointed his gun at the suspect, and Gavin did the same. The android dropped to his knees. He quickly lowered one of his hands and drew a gun from his pocket. He fired, hitting Gavin in the right shoulder. This cause Gavin to drop the gun, and fall to his knees in agony. Nines shot back, narrowly missing the suspect’s head.   
“I can’t believe you thought you’d catch me so quickly!” The android said with a laugh. He bolted from the room. Nines paused, trying to decide if he should stay and help his partner, or go after the suspect. After a brief assessment, he chose chose the latter, quickly catching up. Gavin regained some strength, and followed his partner after the suspect. He decided to slide down the railing of the stairs to gain some ground. He got to the bottom of the stairs just as the two androids were exiting the building. The suspect took towards a busy road, weaving in and out between traffic. Nines was mere steps behind him, and Gavin a few behind Nines. The rush of adrenaline was able to keep him from losing either is the chaos. The android took a sharp left turn towards the business district, full of alleyways and dead ends. Gavin was eventually running side by side with Nines, not knowing how much longer he could continue running at such speeds.   
“Keep following him, I have an idea!” Nines said, as he took a right turn down an alleyway. Gavin was even closer to the android now. He followed the android down an alley. It was a dead end. They both stopped, Gavin breathing heavily. He reached down to is holster. He then remembered that he dropped it after he was shot. Oh yeah, that’s why he was in so much pain. He slowly raised his hands his hands above his head as the android pointed his gun at him once again. The android motioned for Gavin to stand against the wall, and he complied. The android pressed the gun to Gavin’s forehead and looked him directly in the eyes.  
“Any last words, detective Reed?” the android asked coyly? Gavin shut his eyes, and with a low grunt, sharply kicked the android in the side. He would have punched him, but his right arm could barely make a fist, let alone deliver a proper blow. The android dropped the gun and Gavin wrestled him to the ground. Both of them were attempting to grab the gun, but were prevented by the other. Gavin was kicking, punching, biting, anything he could do to prevent the android from getting the gun. He wondered where Nines and his great idea was. The fight continued for several more minutes. Gavin briefly stopped when he heard another scuffle. It was Nines. He had two androids on top of him. One was ripping one of his legs off, the other one of his arms. The android took Gavin’s distraction as a prime opportunity, and began bashing Gavin’s head into the concrete ground. His vision began fading. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Nines lying in a pool of thirium, his led a solid red, and an arm and a leg were missing.


	2. all patched up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up in the hospital and gets a visit from a friend

The first thing Gavin noticed when he came to, was how cold he was. Hospitals are always freezing. His eyes slowly fluttered open. The light in the room was nearly blinding, he blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted. He looked down at his arms. His right arm was connected to an iv, one of his left fingers was clipped to a heart monitor He was confused at first, but then the memories of the previous day came flooding back. Getting shot, the alley, Nines in the Thirium. Oh fuck, what happened to Nines? That thought made Gavin’s heart race, alerting the female android nurse in his room.   
“Hello detective Reed, it is reassuring to see that you are awake. You were beaten very badly. Would you like me to inform you of your injuries?” The nurse asked while placing a blanket on to Gavin. Gavin nodded and the nurse continued. We successfully dislodged the bullet from your shoulder, you may keep it if you’d like. You also have a concussion, a shattered sternum, which we fixed with surgery, a hairline fracture on your left wrist, a ruptured appendix due to blunt force trauma, that has been removed, a severe bruise to your ribcage on the right side, and a black eye on the left side. You are very lucky that the ambulance arrived when it did, appendicitis can be fatal. By the way, we contacted your emergency contact, your brother, Elijah Kamski, about what happened. He was too busy to come down here, but left you a message, would you like to hear it?” Gavin rolled his eyes and nodded once more. Typical Elijah. Too busy to come check on his half dead brother. The led on the nursed turned yellow and Elijah’s voice came from her mouth.  
“Hey little bro! Sorry that I can’t be there with ya, I’m working on something of high importance, you understand. Don’t give the nurses too hard of a time. Love ya Gav!” The nursed asked if he wanted to respond, but he was too annoyed. Of course Elijah was too busy. He was always too fucking busy. Gavin didn’t care anymore. He let the nurse change the bandages over his incisions, and went back to sleep. If you could even call it sleep. He was too worried about Nines. He didn’t want the last image he had of him be the one of him in a pool of his own blood. He also wish Nines was in the hospital with him. He was always able to make Gavin smile, just his presence was enough to make Gavin happy. Gavin swore he could feel Nines behind him. Pressed up against his back, arms wrapped around, lips pressing soft kisses to his neck. Just what he wanted.   
When Gavin woke back up, there was a familiar face in the room. Not Nines, but his best friend, Tina Chen.   
“Well good morning sunshine!” Tina said with a laugh. “You got pretty beat up the other day”. She said as she set down a get well soon card. “So how’s the hospital treating you? The nurse said you’re going to be in here for a few more days.” She took her jacket off and sat down in a chair.   
“It’s fine. What happened to Nines? Is he okay?” Gavin inquired, fidgeting in the bed.

“We’ve got the best repairing him right now. You both were in pretty bad shape. I requested that NInes be put on top priority. I know how much you love him.”   
Gavin laid back in his bed, and then Tina’s words sank in. “What do you mean, ‘ know how much you love him’? I never said that?!” Gavin shot up in bed, ignoring the pain.  
“Oh my god It is soooo obvious that you love him. I see the way you two stare at each other. Wait, you guys have said I love you, right?” Tina said as she leaned forward.   
Gavin immediately started blushing. “Well, um. You see…” He stammered. Tina stood up and put her hands on her hips. Gavin Neil Reed, you are going to tell Nines that you love him as soon as you see him. Promise?” She said sternly.   
“But-” Tina cut him off “No buts. You will tell him. He will say it back. You two will be in love. You will get married. And you will make me maid of honor! No more questions, I have to go back to work.” She grabbed her jacket and left. Gavin was flabbergasted. He guessed she was right. He should just tell him. Nothing could go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! The third chapter should be out shortly


	3. Love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Iv'e been gone for so long! l

The next day and a half at the hospital was horrible. Gavin couldn’t stop thinking about him. He just needed to see him again. To look into those pale blue eyes, that soft brown hair, that cute smile that he almost never saw. He wanted to know that he was alright. He wanted to be held in those strong arms and never let go. His heart was aching. All he could do was sleep, but he would constantly toss and turn. 

What woke him next was a familiar voice. A voice he grew to love. He opened his eyes and saw two figures standing in the room. It was Nines, talking to Gavin’s nurse. He was elated. He was ok. He tried to speak, but was speechless. So instead he reached an arm out towards Nines. The nurse turned and left, going to tend to another patient. Nines turned to Gavin and saw that he was awake. He rushed over and grabbed the hand, kneeling next to the bed. 

“I was so worried. The chances of you surviving were… not the best.” Nines said as he rubbed circles on Gavin’s hand with his thumb. 

Gavin let out a laugh. “I was worried about you! Those guys got you pretty bad. I couldn’t sleep over it.” Nines had a concerned look on his face.

“There is no need to worry about me, Gavin. I am an android. We are easily repaired, or replaceable.” Gavin scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Gee, sorry for being concerned about someone I love.” Gavin froze. Did he just say that? He totally meant it, but he hadn’t intended on it slipping out like that. He was so worried on how to say it, he never expected that it would be so easy. Now came the scary part, the reply. 

Nines’s led briefly turned yellow. “I love you too.” Gavin was surprised. “Huh? Really?” Nines was the one rolling his eyes this time. “Yes, Gavin. I love you very much.” Nines laughed. 

“Well, good.” Gavin tugged his arm and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive got something fun coming up this week! stayed tuned

**Author's Note:**

> OOO whats gonna happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter boys, girls, and those in between! Love you guys! :)


End file.
